Common Sense
by ObsessionGirl101
Summary: "I never said you had to leave" he says pulling her wrist bringing his chest to meet hers only causing a small gasp to emit from her and her cheeks to be set on fire "And frankly Alfred has good taste in women" he whispers huskily in her ear. Will get better i promise give it a chance plz leave a review
1. Chapter 1

Common Sense

**Me: Hola How are you I'm doing great an I am in a good mood on a chilly Sunday morning and it is currently 1:07 AM…so enjoy this is a OcxAlfredxArther from Hetalia! Other couples will be added **

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Hetalia if I did oh boy would it be ten times more m rated then you can imagine **

Her white heels clicked as she sashayed down the long thin corridor each step like a nickel dropping on the linoleum tiles, she looked calm and her Bright green eye's showed it, but on the inside she was a was a nervous wreck. She sighed _why oh why do I put myself through this _she thought as stepping into the sleek glass elevator pushing the last button to go up to the top floor. She waited, and waited for what fell like forever when elevator came to a stop "Bloody machine" she hissed in her slight British accent she wasn't per say in a bad mood she was just late to the last thing she wanted to attend, but it was her duty. She took a sharp breathe this was it her last chance she could just turn and run for her life, but she had to face her past for her past sat in this very room. She sighed again, flipping her short blond hair out of her emerald eyes and slowly pushed open the large French doors. Her ears where enveloped with the sounds of men screaming, dish clicking, and the distingue smell off pasta? Apparently her presences made the how room shush so she straightened her back and walked (well more stumbled) to the only empty seat at the end of the table. "Miss Kingdom your late" the familiar Blond stated she mentally groaned. She then took a survey of her surroundings the few people she actually recognized were Alfred F. Jones, and Arthur Kirkland. After the boring ass meeting she was getting ready to go when "Ashton can we talk for a second?" she heard Alfred say "No we can't" the blond girl states Trying to walk out. Alfred sees the blond beauty escaping so he immediately grabs her arm; "leave me alone Alfred I don't want to talk to you!" she struggles he does the only thing that will remotely stop her, he pulls her into a kiss. She wanted him badly but she knew it was wrong she pulls back, Alfred still holding her arm tears forming in the Emerald's eyes. "No" she states weakly "you broke up with me…." Her eyes stung with tears memories of her worst days and happiest moments flooding into her mind she shook her head she hated her past; she was only 21 years old she shouldn't have to hate her life. Alfred looked down he knew what he did, but he didn't cheat hurt her ect. "I-I-I I didn't mean to hurt you Ashton, I-I-I just couldn't tell you I was moving" he mumbles "moving?" she asks bring her teary Emerald eyes to meet his Cerulean ones. Her tears were still falling, she just couldn't stop she stood before the man who broke her heart, the one point in her life she had true happiness taken away in a single second. "Alfred I have to go…" she sighed she really didn't want to go but she just had to. "Ashton please don't leave" Alfred asks "why shouldn't l leave" she asked "b-b-because I-I" he gulps "you you?" she repeats "I still love you" he whispers _he still loves me? _She thought trying to comprehend what just happened _he loves me! _The tears in her emerald eyes still flew "why are you still crying?" he asks "are you still sad." The shorter girl shakes her head "N-no I-I'm justsohappy" she squeaks hugging the taller blond. They hugged for a long time when... "Wanker" the British man spoke "O-oh Um h-hi England" America stuttered the girl blushed. The two stared at the older brit "Sorry I shou…" "No it's fine" Arthur spoke "Alfred, we are still dating am I not correct?" she gasps "I-I-I am so soso soooo sorry, I will just get going" she states. A slight tug on her wrist is enough to make her stay, although when she turned around it was Arthur who held her petite wrist "I never said you had to leave" he says pulling her wrist bringing his chest to meet hers only causing a small gasp to emit from her and her cheeks to be set on fire "And frankly Alfred has good taste in women" he whispers huskily in her ear. She Giggles "You know I am still here!" Alfred states, Ashton pulls back, clears her throat and whispers "Sworrie" her faced still a bright red.

Ashton's Pov

I knew I was blushing I mean come one anyone would blush when two Extremely hot guys like you, but are also dating each other. I sigh _my life is so complicated _"so do you guys I don't know want to go get a drink?" I ask looking down slightly I was never really good at talking to people. "Ya sure But Arthur here won't be driving and now that I think of it neither will you" he says smirking I groan "One fucking time… one fucking time" I hiss. Arthur scoffs "at least you don't get so dunk you wake up in France's house" he shivers "Nope she doesn't, but boy does she get kinky when she is drunk" Alfred says I blush as we are almost to the cars _Am amháin fucking, Am amháin fucking_ **|1|**We all get into our cars: me a 1957 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa **|2|**, Arthur a 1961 Ferrari 250 GT SWB California Spyder **|3|**, And finally Alfred with his MV-Augusta F4CC **|4|**. "So meet at my house at let's say 6:30 7ish" I tell them "Um where do you live?" Arthur asks "Same address, check your 8th grade year book" I tell Alfred before I drive away. When I got home I practically freaked out running in like a four year old on pixie sticks, diet cola and mentos. "Your home, took long enough how was the meeting?" my roommate asked me "Oh my God Makayla! It was so perfect" I sigh my heart soaring "Really what happened!" I sat up from my place on the loveseat staring at my Pilipino friend I told the whole story about Alfred still loving me, Arthur flirting with me and how we are going out tonight. "Wow really that happened in the meeting" she exclaims "yeah well after the meeting, oh yeah did I tell you Arthur and Alfred are dating each other?" I say she starts choking on her water "WHAT THE TARDIS?!" she exclaims I just roll my eyes "seriously a Doctor Who reference?" I say "sorry but you know you do need a wing women I mean what if this just so happens to turn into a foursome?" she says I gag "you can come, but it nothing is going to happen tonight" I say "now let's go get ready" I wore a red cocktail dress that came mid-thigh I straightened and Crimped my hair light make up and perfect red lips with a black blazer "perfect" I say checking myself out in the mirror; Makayla on the other hand went with her normal rocker-island girl look with her jean shorts, maroon tank top and white jean cardigan, barley any makeup (she thinks it is a stupid waste of time and money) just lipstick. To go along with our outfits I chose Black knee high heels and Makayla chose her black converse; Makayla put on her favorite pink flower and a large statement ring of a pink flower and pink stud earrings, I chose just an ivory **|5| **flower for my ring and silver dangles. "Ugh that was the most girlish thing I have done in a long time" Makayla groans I was about to tell her to suck it up when the doorbell rang I stood up along with Makayla I opened the door to Arthur lecturing Alfred about his tie. "hey" I say kissing Alfred then Arthur on the cheek they blush "guys this is my best **Girl**friend" I say gesturing to Makayla "she is the country of Philippines, and her name is Makayla Ross" I state "she stares at them for a second and whispers in my ear "Damn girl you got game" he says I blush "ready to go?" Alfred asks "yup I am having Hungary come drop us off and pick us up" I say walking out on my front porch letting the dark sky surround my body. _My life is really turning around isn't it? Nope… learned long ago not to get my hopes up_ the sound of a horn honking is enough to pull me from my thoughts. "Hurry up you slow pokes I am supposed to be with Austria right now" Hungary states. We all pile into the van and head to the bar. On the long drive to the bar I got a little too involved with my… Ahem… Erotic… thoughts? _I moaned his name as he trailed his finger across my pale, ivory skin sucking, nibbling, and biting every inch of my neck as my petite hips ground done into his broad ones. "Ashton" he moaned out unhooking my bra and brings my hard pink bud into his hot mouth. I crash our lips together craving the feeling of my lips on his; I push him back so he falls on the grass as we continue in our intense make out session, weaving my slender fingers in his gorgeous hair lightly tugging ever once in a while. I can feel the massive bulge pressing against where I wanted him the most he quickly flipping us over so I was underneath him "Don't be a tease Ashy-girl" he whispers huskily in my ear causing me to shudder. Slowly as if I was a glass doll he pull down my panties bring his face down to my heat slow… _"ASHTON" My eyes began to focus on the person who had screamed my name "yes" I ask my throat dry "Jesus girl it was like really scary you were zoned out like sleeping but you were awake!" Makayla says I giggle "Sorry I was day dreaming" I admit "Let's just get in the club" Arthur says "k" we all say in unison. When we got in me, Alfred, and Arthur all went to the bar and Makayla went to dance with Poland and Lithuania. "what would you guys like" the bartender asks in a slight southern accent "Vodka" I state "Tequila" Alfred responds "Rum" Arthur finishes "got it coming right up" the bartender says he comes back and places three bottles on the table and says something about it being on the house and a phone number with mine after two hours of drinking somehow Alfred, Arthur, and I ended up Dirty dancing on the dance floor when I heard "Se souvenir de moi, mon doux, doux Ashton….

**DONE CLIFFHANGER Teehee**

**|1|Look It up on Google translate **

**|2| Most exspensive car in the world**

**|3| Second Most exspensive car in the world **

**|4| Most Exspensive motorcycle in the world**

**|5| Um It Is real ivory but the ****elephant**** died of Natural causes So don't worry P**

**Leave a review i love Reading them !**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCONTINUED!**

**Sorry not feeling it anymore XP**


End file.
